Megabyte
Official Profiles S1 cards=Megabyte is a powerful virus who invaded Mainframe by stealth, attached to an innocent word processing program. From his lair in the Silicon Tor, Megabyte commands his viral army patroling the sectors of Mainframe he has infected, looking for new opportunities to expand his evil empire.Fleer Ultra trading card #4 |-|S3.1 DVD=Megabyte is a virus, his function is to gain as much power and control as possible. Highly intelligent and incredibly polite, Megabyte hides his vicious viral nature behind a suave English accent. He is a gentleman virus with an evil grace; his style is smooth and deceptive. Megabyte knows that this charm is his best weapon as it hides his boiling frustration, the insatiable ambition for more and more. Megabyte is physically powerful in his own right and is perhaps the strongest individual in Mainframe. However, he does realize that he has formidable opponents and uses caution around clever characters like Dot, Phong and especially Bob. Megabyte and Bob have a highly-charged relationship in that they are locked in a constant duel to outsmart each other. It is his addiction to power that drives him to overcome his opponents, and his thirst for ultimate domination that finds him in the constant attempt to open a portal into the Super Computer.ADV Films DVD, "To Mend and Defend" |-|S4.2 DVD=Megabyte is a virus, his function is to gain as much power and control as possible. Highly intelligent and incredibly polite, Megabyte hides his vicious viral nature behind a suave English accent. Megabyte is a gentleman virus with an evil grace, his style is smooth and deceptive. He knows that his charm is his best weapon as it hides his boiling frustration, the insatiable ambition for more and more. Megabyte is physically powerful in his own right and is perhaps the strongest individual in Mainframe. However, even with this strength he does realize that he has some formidable opponents and uses caution around clever characters like Dot, Phong and especially Bob. Megabyte and Bob have a highly charged relationship in that they are locked in a constant duel to outsmart each other. It is Megabyte's addiction to power that drives him to overcome his opponents, and his thirst for ultimate domination that finds him in the constant attempt to open a portal in to the Super Computer.Anchor Bay DVD, "My Two Bobs" Biography Powers/Abilities Non-Canon *Early materials refer to Megabyte as having invaded Mainframe disguised as or attached to a word processing program. This was contradicted in Season 4. * In the ''ReBoot Style Guide'' for Season 1, Enzo says Megabyte first arrived in Mainframe before he was born (another thing dropped by S4!) and that he was created by "some low level-formatted hacker." Megabyte was supposed to have been unable to control his temper and his toxic attributes were preventing him from going much further than he had, which would have stayed true if BSnP hadn't left the scene! * The manual for ''ReBoot: Countdown to Chaos'' makes a brief reference to Megabyte having inherited the precursor to Hack and Slash from his father, Kilobyte. This was also contradicted in Season 4, although he is at least descended after a fashion from Killabyte, which sounds the same and who could be loosely considered his father. It also contradicts the Season 1 style guide, which says Hack and Slash were built as his "personal muscle machines." Trivia Gallery Portraits Megabyte.jpg Megabyte on throne.jpg Megabyte close-up.jpg Megabyte with claws out.jpg Megabyte looking powerful.jpg Megabyte in director's chair.jpg Megatruck.jpg MEG0001.png MEG0002.png MEG0003.png MEG0004.png MEG0005.png GROUP 03.png GROUP 05.png Scenes Silence, you fools!.jpg v1.01 - "You don't have to fight me, Bob.".jpg v1.03 - Megabyte with Nibbles.jpg v1.04 - "Getting your sorry self out of trouble, unknown.".jpg v1.04 - "All your secrecy, all your security! My whole operation!".jpg v1.06 - "Ah, contentious to the last. Very admirable.".jpg v1.13 - Megabyte greets his subjects.jpg v2.01 - deleting Megabyte.jpg v2.04 - Megatruck.jpg v3.2.3 - "Spoken like a true virus!".jpg v3.2.3 - "So, you've killed everyone. Good.".jpg v3.4.2 - Megabyte defeated.jpg v3.4.2 - Megabyte ensnared.jpg v3.4.3 - too many Megabytes.jpg v4.2.3 - Megabyte lunging.jpg Posters and Print Season 1 cast.jpg Season 2 group.jpg ReBoot The Ride poster.jpg Season 3 poster.jpg Season 3 poster wallpaper.jpg Jim Su poster - Season 3.jpg|art by Jim Su Megabyte "I Want You" poster.jpg Jim Su poster - Season 4.jpg|art by Jim Su ReBoot Forever cover art.jpg|art by Brendan McCarthy Desktop Wallpapers Wallpaper - Megabyte with circuit background.jpg Wallpaper - Megabyte on his throne.jpg Wallpaper - Hack & Slash with Megabyte.jpg Wallpaper - Megabyte posing.jpg Wallpaper - Hexadecimal vidwindowing Megabyte.jpg Wallpaper - Megabyte in the Core Room.jpg Wallpaper - Megabyte in the deletion chamber.jpg Wallpaper - Megabyte being deleted.jpg Wallpaper - Megatruck.jpg Wallpaper - Enzo and Frisket with the Megatruck.jpg Wallpaper - Irwin Toy - bad guys.jpg Wallpaper - Irwin Toy - Megabyte.jpg Wallpaper - Irwin Toy - Megabyte with virals.jpg Calendars Calendar - February 2001.jpg Calendar - May 2001.jpg Calendar - July 2001.jpg Calendar - February 2002.jpg Calendar - May 2002.jpg Line Art MEG0001-LA.png MEG0002-LA.png MEG0003-LA.png MEG0004-LA.png References